When controlling light emitted from or entering an optical fiber core wire in which one or a plurality of optical fiber element wires is coated with a secondary coating, an optical connector including a lens substrate on which lenses are formed is often used. In such an optical connector, it is necessary to align the center of a lens with respect to the center of the core (a light guiding region called a bare optical fiber) of an optical fiber core wire with high accuracy. In general, the optical fiber core wire is fixed to the optical connector in a state where a secondary coating of an optical fiber which has low rigidity and of which the shape accuracy is not secured is removed. Specifically, the secondary coating of about 10 mm from the end of the optical fiber core wire is removed to expose the optical fiber element wire (core and cladding portion), and the optical fiber element wire (generally having a diameter of 125 μm) manufactured with high accuracy is inserted into a hole or laid on a V-groove (for example, see JP-A-2008-164795) processed with high accuracy. In this way, alignment of a core (generally having a diameter of 50 μm) is performed.